yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maccachin/is a poodle the right dog for you
Makkachin is cute right? Vicchan is doubly cute right? now you want a poodle too? as someone who owns a poodle and did a ton more reseach on poodles than ive ever done on yoi, take my word for it. first of all, DONT IMPULSE BUY A POODLE or any dog for that matter, looking at the whole 101 dalmation fiasco. there are a ton of pros to owning one of the world's most trainable dogs, but that doesnt mean to say they dont come with cons. --- first few tips: 1. '''do you care about showing? - '''if your answer is yes, straight up, you cannot buy a mixed-coloured poodle! do your research on plain-coloured poodles as well. a poodle with Makkachin's colouration and cut will be automatically rejected from showing. sad but true. you have to find a poodle that is "square" - that is, has loooooong legs that are about the length of its torso (neck to butt), as shorter legged poodles will also be disqualified (and even if you dont care about showing, these are more likely to have health complications). 2. '''size!! - '''if you stay in a very cold place, choose a standard poodle over a toy poodle, and try to keep their fur long. toy poodles can be 20 times lighter than standard poodles or more, so take note of their fragility in cold weather and being knocked over by small children. --- pros: 1. '''hypoallergenic!!!!!1 - '''do you have a naggy parent who always complains about even the smallest speck of dust left around the house? this is the main reason listed by quite a number of people on why they get a poodle, since poodles DONT SHED their coat. you can hug them the whole day and be satisfied to find close to no fluff on your clothes! yey~ this is especially good if you have a family member allergic to dust/fur. poodles are classified as the top breed of dog for fur allergic families. note that this only applies to PURE BRED poodles: any mixed breed like cockapoo or labradoodle may not have the same hypoallergenic quality. 2. '''intelligence! - '''poodles have been established as once of the smartest dogs in the world. they learn things very fast, taking only around a week to master a new trick. there are some interesting stuff they might learn themselves like jumping up and down stairs/furniture (no guarantee though huehue). this same intelligence can also be used against you, as you will see in the cons section. 3. '''for lazy people - '''if you pick the smaller breeds like toy and mini, you dont necessarily have to walk them. they find it quite enjoyable to run around your house, even if you have a small apartment. standard poodles can also enjoy medium-sized living spaces without exercise. this is especially ideal if you live in a country which rains a lot, like mine. --- cons: 1. '''intelligence!!!!! - '''warned ya about it, but poodles can be manipulative!! theyre commonly known for their "starvation technique", since poodles are highly picky over their diet and can even reject dog treats in favour of human food. they are also smart enough to steal food they like, and with their agility, they are more likely than other dogs to be able to hop onto tables to do it. the only good part about this is that your poodle will almost never be overweight. 2. '''maintenance!!!1one!!1! (part 1) - '''poodles are HIGH MAINTENANCE due to their single coat of hair, rather than double-coated fur. you have to clean/brush them after walks because small twigs easily tangle in their coat. THEY DO NOT DRY EASILY even compared to certain long-furred dogs like golden retrievers - it is not enough to simply towel-dry them and let them shake the rest off. be prepared to spend around half an hour just drying them after a bath. poodles dont shed, so you have to groom them once a month or you'll have a walking puffball that cant see where its going with all its fur over its eyes. 3. '''maintenance!! (part 2) - '''if this poodle is your only dog, you cannot let your poodle sleep outside. poodles are highly sociable dogs who cannot even be left alone. even keeping them in a cage downstairs while you sleep upstairs is quite brutal for them. you can ignore this if you own more than one dog. --- so if youre looking to buy yourself a Makkachin/Vicchan, do consider all these factors before deciding that a poodle is the right smol for you! Category:Blog posts